


breaking news

by yodepalma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Shovel Talk, though it's entirely in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Fresh from his vacation with Ignis, Dino gets a visit from the king.





	breaking news

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lazy days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458500) by [greyskiesblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack). 



> this is basically a direct sequel to greyskiesblack's [lazy days](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11458500), so you should probably read that BEFORE you read this
> 
> listen i wrote this at like 1 in the morning and i haven't slept and basically at this point i'm just hoping none of my insomnia notes end up in here. which include such gems as "The godmotherfucker I'm going back and just calling him Clarus offers..."  
> editing on my phone is hard. don't judge me.

Dino isn't paying attention to the dull roar of noise surrounding his desk, too used to it to let it interrupt his daydreams. When the noise dies down, though, he _does_ pause his doodling. And when he hears the faint tapping of a cane on the tile floor, he looks up with vague curiosity.

His pen falls from his hand. King Regis is walking through the room, Clarus Amicitia at his back. His eyes are focused intently on Dino. The mismatched clunk of his cane and rolling gait sound like horror music in Dino's head.

"Dino Ghiranze," the king says as he comes to a stop by Dino's desk. Dino jumps from his chair like it's on fire and bows low. Wait, should he be kneeling? Shit. "I think we need to have a chat."

Dino peeks up at the king's expressionless face. Is he going to be thrown in the dungeons? The _day after_ his unexpected vacation ended?

"Of course, Your Majesty." Dino straightens from his bow and gives the king his most charming smile. "Would you like a chair? Or—an office?"

"A chair will be sufficient, thank you."

Dino scrambles out of the way and offers his own chair, because it's the only one he _has_. Which is fine, he can stand. He could kneel for the entire conversation if it was necessary.

King Regis takes his time settling into the chair. Clarus takes up place behind him and crosses his arms. He looks _amused_. Dino knows the man's son; that look can't mean anything good.

Dino tries not to shift on his feet. What could this possibly be about? He hasn't said anything bad about any of the royalty. Well. Not since he started dating Ignis anyway.

Oh Astrals, is _that_ what this is about? The king really is preparing to kill him.

"It has come to my attention that you've taken an interest in my son's chamberlain." King Regis says this with a detached air, like he doesn't really care. Except he obviously _does_. "And that you've spent the past few weeks keeping him from his duties."

"Well, yes." Dino forces himself not to tap his foot. "It was—I thought the time off was approved, Your Majesty."

"It was. By me." King Regis offers him a thin smile and leans forward in his seat. Dino swallows around an unexpected lump in his throat. Ignis hadn't mentioned _that_. "Ignis has been under my care for many years, Mr. Ghiranze. Long enough that he's practically a second son."

Sweet Shiva's frozen embrace, is he about to be given a shovel talk from _the king_?

"I'm sure you understand this means I care about his well-being, the same as I care for Prince Noctis'."

The king appears to be waiting for a response, so Dino swallows against the lump in his throat— _twice_ —and barely manages to whisper, "Yes, sir. Your Majesty."

King Regis' tiny, friendly smile is the most terrifying thing Dino has ever seen. "Then I don't need to tell you what will happen if you hurt him, do I?"

Dino shakes his head. He already has a dozen terrifying scenarios lined up, waiting for a quiet moment to play in full technicolor behind his eyes.

"Good. Clarus?" Clarus offers a hand and helps the king get back to his feet. "Ah, one more thing, Mr. Ghiranze. I'd appreciate it if you didn't cause any more latenesses on Ignis' part. We miss his presence in early meetings."

"I'll do my best, Your Majesty." Dino has _almost_ regained control of his voice. He may cry from happiness.

The king gives Dino a parting nod and starts walking away. Before following him, Clarus pats Dino on the shoulder and grins like a shark. "Just think," he says. "If Ignis keeps you long enough, you'll practically be family. I'll have Gladiolus invite you for dinner, shall I?"

"I'd be honored, sir," Dino says, which is the most blatant lie he's ever uttered in his entire life. He's too terrified to be honored. Clarus is going to _murder him_.

Dino flops into his chair once they're gone, leaning back and staring blankly at the ceiling. Going out with Ignis had seemed like such an _easy_ decision when he made it. Well, okay, this isn't going to make him change his mind. But for a long, terrible second, he _almost_ considers it.

He hears a chair rolling toward him and he looks up to find Clark leaning on the far side of his desk and grinning. "So, is this catch of yours worth all _that_?"

Dino pulls himself together enough to smirk. "Absolutely."


End file.
